


My Anchor

by scarv



Category: Super Junior
Genre: 83 line, HeeTeuk, M/M, TeukChul, mention of kangin incident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarv/pseuds/scarv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When that incident happened again. Leeteuk run to his one and only "anchor".</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Anchor

**Title: My Anchor**

**PAIRING : Heeteuk/ TeukChul/ 83 LINE**

**Disclaimer : The cast isn't mine  
**

**Warning : mention of Kangin DUI incident**

**Genre : Friendship**

* * *

" _Mwo_? What the hell is this?!" Heechul stunned while staring at his phone. His instagram filled with notifications which mostly talked about one of his group mate, Kangin. And most of it wasn't just "talking about in a nice way" but more like "insulting" and even cursing his dongsaeng. Still in his confussion, he started to type Kangin's name on one of the search engine web, he really wanted to know what actually happened.

**Super Junior's Kangin Involved In Second DUI Case**

_What_?

**CCTV footage of Kangin's DUI incident reveals singer fleeing from the scene!**

_Incident_?

**Super Junior member Kangin under probe for drunk driving**

_Drunk driving?! Again?! Wait! Is this article talking about a recent news?_ He checked again the date of the article, he just couldn't believe when he saw the date was May 24, 2016. He felt like dejavu with the same Kangin's incident on 2009.  
_You must be kidding me! Aish! That stupid idiot!!_ Heechul couldn't stop cursing it. _How many times I already told him to not driving if he drunk?!_ He felt more and more irritated, added with all those ruthless comments on his Instagram.

Suddenly his cell phone rang.

**Incoming call - Yesung**

" _Yeoboseyo_?"

"Hyung, have you read the news? About Kangin."

"Yes. Of course I do." His answer was flat and cold, still irritated and angry with all of this.

"Is it true Hyung? I can't reach him hyung. I'm worried."

"Tsk.. How should I know? You think? You see all that articles about him, it will be good if it was just such a cruel joke. But I don't think so. And- Oh my God!!" Suddenly Leeteuk's face, his leader, appeared on his mind. Oh God no.

"What's wrong hyung?"

"Instead of worrying about that stupid Kangin, I'm more worried about Teukie now." Has his leader know about this. It won't be good. Knowing Leeteuk's nature and behavior, Heechul sure Leeteuk must be really sad if he knew this news.

"Yesungie, I'll call you back if I know any further news. I'm really worried about Jungsoo now. I will try to contact him."

"Ah ok hyung. I hope Teukie-hyung will be fine."

"I hope so. Oh and Yesung-"

"Yes?"

"Don't say anything that could make it worse out there."

"Of course hyung. I promise."

After he ended his call with Yesung, Heechul immediately tried to call Leeteuk, but there is no avail. He put his phone on the counter and went to the bathroom. However he still need to go to his schedule today.

He tried to reach Leeteuk all day, between his busy schedule, while he take a break and his lunch time, but nothing. All his efforts ended with an annoying answering machine. He wanted to slam and throw his phone right now. He was so upset. And all those comments which flooded his SNS. Too upset and just couldn't take it anymore, he took the drastic way, he deactivated his account.  
***

It was late when he came home. Heechul throwed his body to the couch on his living room and closed his eyes. He massaged his head, he felt so dizzy right now and tired, very tired. It wasn't easy for him all this day. Some of his friends and his colleague respect him enough (or scared?) and not talking about Kangin's incident. But there were also some annoying people who bugging him about this. Even though he already put that "You pissed me of and you'll suffer!" face. He wanted to sleep it off, and hope that this was all just a bad dream. He still didn't hear anything from Leeteuk, it made him more worried.

_Drrt drrt_

His phone in his pocket started to vibrate. _Aish! Who else is this?_ He took his phone out.

**Incoming call - Jungsoo**

He spring up and hurriedly answer his phone when he saw Jungsoo's name.

" _Yeoboseyo_? Jungsoo!!"

"...." No answer.

"Yah! Jungsoo? Speak to me.. Please.." He could hear a sigh come from the other line, and a choking sound because the other person tried to hold back his tears.

"Heechul?" Leeteuk's voice is so sad and he almost couldn't hear it. It succesfully made Heechul become more panic.

"Jungsoo? Tell me where are you? You're okay right?"

"...." Again there is no answer from his leader.

"Please answer me Jungsoo. you make me worried. Where are you now? I will go there."

"Chullie.."

"Yes?"

"Are you at home right now?"

"Yes I'm at home. Where are you Jungsoo?"

"Can I go there?"

" _Pabbo_! Of course you can."

"Okay.. I'll go there then.."

"I can pick you up Jungsoo" Heechul just not sure if his leader is in a right state to driving.

"No.. It's okay. I'm with manager hyung now. I will ask him to drive me to your house."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes.."

"Okay, becareful okay?"

***

Heechul couldn't stop pacing around in his living room, even Heebum in his arms can't calm him down.

**Ting tong**

Heechul put Heebum on the floor and rushed to open the door. What he got as soon as he opened the door make him speechless. Leeteuk's face was so sad, dejected, and full of sorrow. you can see if he was really stressed and pressured.

"Chullie.." Leeteuk said and tried to smile, but he couldn't. He couldn't do this anymore, he crumbled as soon as he saw his 83 chingu's face. He was so tired and only a sob which come out. Heechul pull and hugged him. Kicked the door to close it.

"Jungsoo..."

And that time, Leeteuk broke down. He started to bawled and cried endlessly in Heechul's arms. A cry because he felt so dissapointed with Kangin when he knew about that incident, the same incident with sever years ago. A pressured from agency, because it seems like they blame him for this problem, it made him feel so useless as a leader, he can't even control his dongsaeng actions. The tiredness from answering everyone questions. And the grief he felt when he saw all those comments on cyber world. His strong and steadfast mask he put all this day started to fall apart.

Whithout he even realized, tears started to flow from Heechul's own eyes. His heart was in pain seeing Leeteuk break down and crumbled like this. Though he already used to his one and only hyung crying out of nowhere, he still didn't want to see this kind of cry. He kept rubbing Leeteuk's back, try to calm him down.

"Everyhting will be fine Jungsoo.." Heechul reassured the man in his arms.

After some time, Leeteuk's bawl become a more calm sobbing. Heechul decide to bring Leeteuk and sat him down at the couch. He stroked Leeteuk's hair and go to the kitchen. He brew some hot tea for his leader. When he came back to the livingroom, he saw Leeteuk with Heebum on his lap. Meowing and licking Leeteuk's hand. It seems even Heebum could sense his master's bestfriend sadness.

Heechul sat next to Leeteuk and give a cup of tea to him. "Here, drink this. It will make you feel better." He pick Heebum and let him down to the floor.

" _Gomawo_.." Leeteuk took the cup from Heechul's with a little smile on his face. He felt so grateful, he had Kim Heechul as his friend. Someone who will accompany him and won't judge his weakness. He sip his tea. It was sweet and warm. As warm as Heechul's hand on his hair. He loved this feeling. It calm him down and made him feel more better. After the cup was empty, Heechul took it from him and put it on the coffe table in front of them.

Leeteuk rest his head on Heechul's shoulder and wrapped his arms on Heechul's waist.

"Why Chullie ah.. Why he did this again?" Heechul only could shake his head, he wished he can answer his angel's question. "He promised me... He said he won't make another problem, he said he will be a better person. But why he broke it.. Why.." his voice wavering again and the tears come again. Heechul hugged him tighter and peck his head.

"Sshh... It's okay... Calm down, please don't cry again Jungsoo.."

"I'm scared Chul.. I'm not sure I still have capability to face this problem. I don't want to lose my dongsaeng anymore. I love Super Junior.. You all are my family. How if they asked us to disban-"

"Don't talk like that Jungsoo!!" Heechul cut him off. "Look at me." He held Leeteuk's cheeks and made him to look at him.

"Don't you ever dare to say something like that! Don't think about it either! Super Junior will be fine, we will be fine. And of course you can face it Jungsoo.. You're not alone, you have me. I promised you that time I will stay with you no matter what happened. You still have Yesung, Kyuhyun, and Ryeowook, you still have your other dongsaeng even though now they still in the army. We won't let you face this alone. I won't leave you. We will face it together. _Arasseo_?"

Leeteuk nod his head slowly and immersed himself in Heechul's embrace. " _Mianhae_ Chullie ah.. I shouldn't act like this. You always see my terrible state."

"Yah!" Heechul smacked his chingu's head.

" _Appo_.." Leeteuk whine.

"You start lowering yourself again. Who do you think I am? You can always show me your real self. You don't need to be strong in front of me. I don't care if you put that mask of yours in front of anyone else, because I know you have to. As a Leeteuk, a leader from the other 14 members. But don't you dare put that mask in front of me, it will only pissed me off. For me there is only a Park Jungsoo, a human being who could be hurt, who can feel pain too. I won't let you pretending in front of me."

Leeteuk showed his dimple smile, a true smile to Heechul. He felt warm and happy heard his diva said something like that. " _Gomawo_ Chullie.. You're my anchor, the one and only.."

"Tsk.. Of course, I am the big space star Kim Heechul" He smirked. "You lucky you have me."

Leeteuk chuckled "Yes Heenim.. I'm very lucky I have you" and laughed. Heechul glared at him but then he laughed together with his beloved leader.

Heechul gazed lovingly at Leeteuk and kiss Leeteuk's nose. "Rest Teukie ah." He pulled Leeteuk into his embrace again. "Go to sleep. I will always be with you. I won't let you sink."

" _Gomawo_ Chullie.. _Jeongmal gomawo_..."  Leeteuk closed his eyes and fall asleep.

Heechul rubbed his hyung's back tenderly. Wish tomorrow will be better so he can see his angel smile again.

You said I'm your anchor Jungsoo. But you are my pillar. You take care and support me all this time. You make me steady and because I know I have you on my back I can do anything without worry. "So now, let me take care of you Jungsoo. You can always lean on me." He whispered. _Saranghae_.

- **END** -

**Author's Note:**

> Since I posted this English version on AFF, I decided to change this one over here to English too.. :3
> 
> This is my first time write about heeteuk, and a long time since I write my last fanfic, hoho~  
> so please be nice, English isn't my native language...
> 
> kudo and comment will be appreciated.. :*
> 
> Thank you


End file.
